


TO BE CANON-. 15-btvs-ats-ucsl

by iskierka



Category: Angel The Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iskierka/pseuds/iskierka





	TO BE CANON-. 15-btvs-ats-ucsl

Title: To Be Canon-  
Author: Briar o0briar0o@yahoo.com

Spoilers: !*fair warning*! BtVS, "IWMTLY" S-5  
Disclaimer: this one owneth none  
Improv 11: wax. shelter. alert. vice

Rating: PG  
Distribution: list archive, ask  
Summary: This one's just...weird. Spike. In Jossonian  
context. But with a weird, but not quite alternate  
universe interpretation.  
Dedication: To everyone on this list. Yay!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Like a little firefly caught in a jar, thumping  
against a glass wall alert with the desire to set the  
black night on fire: such was his mood at the moment.

The sky was not black, nor blue. Rather, it was gray.  
The kind of gray little pixels of light foretell, or  
used to, in video games. Shallow, bland- a single  
block of gray with neither depth nor space. Such was  
the entirety of everything Spike saw outside his  
crypt.

He smoked a cigarette restlessly, without much thought  
for the sky lacking wane and wax of moon; (or stars or  
anything else, for that matter) it wasn't unfamiliar.

Hated these moments, time in the coop.  
~ ~ ~ ~

 

Sneer. "Well, aren't you goin' to give me an invite?"

Unease. Like-I-have-a-choice. "Uh, c'mon in."

He watched in fascination as the headless naked doll  
was taken apart, bit by bit: arms...legs...torso.  
Re-assembling and shuffle.

I'll have a thigh with that. A couple of breasts. He  
grinned wolfishly, like a blond imp who has made a  
fantastic discovery, or a man done wrong given new  
designs.

"No, too big."

"I'll, uh, I'll have to reset a couple of things.  
It'll take a while, and I'm not sure you want to be  
here-"

Gave a good face. "Do it fast."

Smell of...some adrenaline, tiredness? "I will."

"By next time."

Sigh. "Okay."

He didn't care, really, unless maybe it'd get the job  
done faster. But there was something about it that  
made it recognizable, much like his vice.

"What is it?" Sharply.

Pause.

"If there's something interfering with the job-" 

No veils here to shelter threat, the timbre was quite  
clear. Edge like a newly-sharpened butcher's knife.

"Ahh...my girlfriend- went back to Minnesota to stay  
with some...friends."

He walked around the warm body in a tight circle, felt  
the need rise to hackles quickly, now, after she'd  
come back...

Curtly: "It won't interfere."

"Nn- No."

Tell-tale signs vibrating warningly. Slight buzz  
beyond that of the  
thrice-damned-to-the-millionth-power chip. The bloke  
could sense it, too. Almost time to close shop.

Made for the door.

"I need to keep all the pictures- schematics-"

Shrugged. Disdain. Kept on going and didn't look back.

(Could I snap his neck if I tried? Quick. How much  
pain?)

Snarl.

(Do I want to?)

"By next time."

Left.

~ ~ ~ ~

So that's that. What, seventh fag? Wondered how the  
bloke was doing.  
Would listen to the Coldplay CD he nicked the other  
night (God, somebody stake me already! Nobody would  
answer the call. Which was worse, that no one would  
answer, or that he actually wanted to continue living  
his unlife?-) if there'd been a player in the crypt.  
There was an itty-bitty radio, but Harmony (bint) took  
that when she left. Hello Kitty, pastel pink.

Damn the vice, damn her hair.

Took another drag and let the smoke curl in his  
insides.

// Wonder what the chit is up to? //


End file.
